The entertainment industry continues to flourish as the public ceaselessly demands an increasing array of talent and innovation to help relax from the tumultuous reality, or simply to satisfy their specific wants. Particularly in today's technological computer era, arcade games and other electronic devices have become very popular. Entertainment centers have responded accordingly by installing new gaming devices, including casino-type games, and also converting classical amusement devices, such as pinball and poker, into digital counterparts.
Casino-type games and other entertainment forms that combine chance with skill have achieved a significant niche among a subset of society, both in the technological and traditional realm. Jackpot machines and other casino-type devices in their original form, however, rely almost entirely on chance to the extent that those who would otherwise have enjoyed the game concept are reluctant to subject themselves to these devices as they utilize no significant input from the player. Despite the advent of similar gaming devices that incorporate an element of skill into the game, there is still a need for a device that maintains the proper balance between user input and the inherent randomness of many casino games.
Moreover, even with the awe-inspiring profusion of such arcade games, the public, unsurprisingly, desires new forms of entertainment devices to spark its interest and excitement.
Thus there is a need for an amusement device that enables players to operate a casino-type arcade game utilizing different skills and offering a new type of entertainment from prior art in this field. In addition, this device would successfully incorporate an element of skill without significantly sacrificing the casino-type element of chance that many desire.